vagando en la nieve
by Hick-blue
Summary: cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para para que un corazon frio se comvierta en uno calido


Cap: 1

Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color verde caminaba por un lado de la casa de los sohma hace tiempo que no caminaba por ahí ya que esa casa le traía muchos recuerdos como se fue sin despedirse de nadie, pero no todo era tristeza ya que ahí vivió los mas bellos momentos de su vida pero por un descuido del destino tuvo que abandonar esa casa como un fantasmas o mas bien como si nunca hubiera estado en ella, la joven se alejo de ahí poco a poco ya que primero tenia que ir a darle una visita a su "hermano" mayor. Después de caminar largo rato llego a una casa escondida en medio del bosque la puerta estaba abierta asi que decio entrar.

Joven: parece que no hay nadie, yuki y kyo están en la escuela y creo que también la famosa honda – san – dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro – bueno vamos haber si hay alguien en la casa - después de decir eso camino por la casa y llego a la habitacion de shigure el cual estaba durmiendo placidamente al escuchar un ruido se desperto un poco asustado al ver a la joven mirandolo fijamente

Joven: shigure – san como has estado, perdona haberte despertado con el ruido que hice – dijo la joven acercándose poco a poco a shigure

Shigure: quien eres tu y que haces aquí nos conocemos – dijo con un tono frio en su voz ya que esa joven se le hacia conocida pero no sabia de donde

Joven: si, hace ya 5 años cuando me fui de la casa de los sohma hermano – dijo con un tono suave en su voz

Shigure: pero si eres tu hikari – san, cuanto has crecido – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios ya que hikari era una de las personas mas importantes para el

Hikari: si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui de la casa de los sohma, en ese tiempo yo era solo una niña y no sabia muchas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa, pero habia algo que no podia olvidar tan fácilmente

Shigure: ya has olvidado el amor que sientes esa persona – dijo con una mirada triste en su rostro ya que no queria verla triste de nuevo

Hikari: no he podido olvidarlo ya que casi todo me recuerda a el – dijo con una voz entre cortada ya que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos verdes y ella habia prometido no llorar al menos que no aguantara mucho

Shigure: pero si akito se entera de que has vuelto ara de todo por separarlos de nuevo – dijo abrazando a hikari

Hikari: lo se pero no voy a dejar que eso antes lo hice por que tenia miedo pero ahora no voy adejar que ella se interponga en mi camino de nuevo – dijo enojada y era verdad ya no le tenia miedo

En ese momento se escucho como la puerta se abria lentamente dandole paso a un par de voces conocidas para hikari

Tohru: kyo-kun vas a participar en el festival de la escuela – dijo con una calida sonrisa que hizo que kyo se enrojeciera de inmediato

Kyo: si, creo que hay una competencia y ahí podre vencer a la estupida rata – dijo con una sonrisa

Hikari: buenas tardes bienvenidos a casa joven yuki, joven kyo – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Todos estaban asustados ya que hikari salio de la nada como un fantasma

Shigure: hikari – san no los asustes de repente

Hikari: si, hermano

Tohru: shigure- san ella es tu hermana – dijo con un especial brillo en los ojos

Hikari: tu debes ser honda- san mucho gusto mi nombre es hikari sohma – dijo con una sonrisa

Yuki: no ella es nuestra prima pero se lleve muy bien con shigure y lo quiere mucho por eso lo considera su hermano – dijo acechándose a hikari – puedo hablar contigo un momento hikari – san

Hikari: si yuki-kun – después de decier esto hikari y yuki se fueron al jardin secreto de este mientras en la casa los demas conversaban sobre hikari ya que tohru queria saber quien era ella y como no la habia visto las veces que fue a visitar a los sohma

tohru: seve que hikari – san en una buena persona – dijo con una sonrisa

shigure: si, es una buena persona pero con un corazon frio como la nieve – dijo con una voz seria pero entre fria

mientras tanto con yuki y hikari

yuki: por que has regresado y por que te fuiste de repente – dijo con un tono frio en su voz

Hikari: no quiero hablar de eso yuki – dijo con una mirada triste

yuki: que paso la noche que fuiste a ver a akito dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirle – dijo acercándose un poco adonde estaba hikari

hikari: eso ya es cosa del pasado yuki – dijo alejandose un poco de el – así… que ya no me preguntes mas por favor – dijo dandole al espalda a yuki

yuki: esta bien pero puedes platicar conmigo cuando no lo necesites – dijo yuki simulando una sonrisa ya que no queria poner triste a hikari mas de lo que ya estaba, ella junto con hatori le habian ayudado mucho pero desde que se fue akito era mas extrita con todos no podian mencionar el nombre de ella ya que si no akito los encerraria

hikari: yuki vamos con los demas pueden estar preocupados – dijo con una sonrisa

yuki: si vamos creo que shigure le habra contado a tohru sobre ti – dijo con una sonrisa

Después se fueron al lugar donde estaban todos reunidos pero se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos habia otra persona con ellos

¿: eres tu hikari- san – dijo un poco sorprendido ya que no se esperaba encontrar a esa persona ya que hace mucho tiempo que no la veia

Hikari: que haces aquí – dijo un poco sorprendida ya que sin entender como su corazon empezo a latir con mucha fuerza y un tono rojiso se apodero de sus mejillas y sin querer al mismo tiempo unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes rodando por sus mejillas


End file.
